Dangerous Games
by Wufei aka Em
Summary: When one plays a game with Death, what will the consequences be? Yami may not have enough time to find out...


Well. I figured it was about time I typed this up... there are spiders everywhere... I found one in my basement and everything.... AGH! They're everywhere!! T-T SO, I've typed it. Leave me alone Mia!

Title: Dangerous Games

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, or McDonalds, or pixi stix, although I consume them at an inhuman rate. . I also hold no rights to the work of Tad Williams, his books are his, I just own a copy of all of them! XD He writes so well!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder and lightning crashed outside the house where Yami was sitting, snuggling with his aibou near a quietly crackling fire. At most loud outbursts of thunder Yami would squeeze Yugi's smaller hand in an effort to comfort his startled love.

Glaring at the clock on the wall Yami sighed. It was 11:30, in the p.m., and if he didn't leave shortly he'd be late for work. The digital screen flickered and the green glow showed the passing of yet another precious minute of his time with Yugi. Kissing his hikari lightly he announced that he'd have to leave now and untangled himself from his lovers grasp.

Yugi only nodded, adding with a sigh, "Hai, but it's lonely without you all night..." Yami could only kiss his aibou once more quickly before rushing out the door.

12:34, only seven hours, and twenty-six minutes before he could go home. For eight hours a night he sat in a chair and stared at monitor screens at one of the larger museums in Domino.

That and miss Yugi.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was 2:30 in the morning and Yugi Mouto was sitting alone in bed...again. He sighed and picked up his book, the newest one by Tad Williams, 'War of the Flowers'.

He skimmed the pages but put the book down, unable to concentrate. Something felt off... like something was going to happen, but he had no clue what. Sighing for the third time in a few short minutes he flicked off the lamp in an attempt to sleep.

After tossing and turning for several drawn out minutes he switched the lamp on once more, violet eyes flashing anger and frustration.

"Fine!" he said, to no one in particular. "I'll just... not sleep!" The empty house creaked almost in response. Groggily he dragged himself out of his bed and out the door to his room, maybe some tea would help him sleep.

He stepped into the hall and made his way cautiously in the dim light. He never saw it coming.

Yugi screamed. It wasn't even a dignified 'what the hell' scream, just one of a young man with bad nerves and an extremely feminine vocal range. Translation: He screamed like a scared little girl. Then, he looked down.

"Mreow?" Small yellow eyes belonging to his young cat Shiiba looked up to greet him, while her sharp claws clung to his leg, products of a cattish impulse to pounce on and kill his pyjama pants.

His heart rate was slowing now as he looked down disapprovingly at the small spotted cat, which was s relatively rare Egyptian Mau. Mock growling he removed the feline from his leg and cuddled her before returning her to the ground.

"Shouldn't sneak up on people you... darn cat..." he muttered, reminiscing on how they'd found her. Yami and he had been walking down the streets and had taken a shortcut through an alley, falling victims to a similar attack, that time, it had been Yami's hair that deserved death by kitten. Grinning and forgetting completely about his tea he wandered into the den to watch some television. Soon his eyes grew heavy and he fell into sleep's sweet embrace, the small cat curled in his lap.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finally at 8:30 Yami was almost home, he'd just stopped at McDonalds for some breakfast, assuming Yugi would be sleeping anyway.

After receiving his order he sat down at a table for two as inconspicuously as a man with _his_ hair could. Luckily the place was nearly deserted. Glancing up in mid-bite he saw a man in all black approaching.

"Good morning Pharaoh." The man said casually, a light Australian accent atone to his voice. The last word caught Yami off guard and after he'd choked down his mouthful he spluttered,

"What? I'm sorry, what do you want?" His defences were now up and he wasn't about to let them down to some ... stranger. Confused crimson eyes studied the almost black ones across from his.

"Do you mind if I sit? This may take a bit mate." He flashed a set of slightly pointed teeth in Yami's direction, certainly meant to be a grin, but coming off as a grimace.

As bothered as he was he nevertheless nodded his approval. "Who are you?"

"So many questions mate, I figured this would take a while. First, you must relax. After all Pharaoh, I'm not all bad, many welcome my coming." Yami raised an eyebrow and repeated his previous question, adding with his eyes narrowed suspiciously,

"Have we met before?"

"Oh yes. You and I have had many _close_ brushes Pharaoh."

"For the love of the gods! Please stop speaking in riddles!"

The man in black snorted. "You are no fun mate." He placed his hands gently on the table, spidery fingers folding together. Most remarkable about the man's hands was the thin strips of black cloth wrapped around them and twined between the fingers. Underneath the cloth, showing frequently were little bits of blackened flesh, as though the man had been badly burned. "I have been called many names over many years Pharaoh, and in many more languages than I'm sure you know, but the one I've taken a true... shining to would be Death."

Now it was Yami's turn to snort. "I think you're insane sir. Had a cat scan lately?"

The man smiled grimly, "If you think so, then you won't be averse to a bit of a ... _game_ with me, hm?"

"I'm listening."

"It's really quite simple mate, you must get to people before I do. If, indeed you accomplish this, they are spared."

Yami was confused, but intrigued. "What's the catch? What are the stakes?"

"No catch mate, the stakes, everything you hold dear." The man got up and as he was walking away stated, "You have until noon to find the first person. I'll be leaving hints for you. Good luck Pharaoh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alrighty, that's where I'm leaving it. Sorry for having to repost, the shortness of it all hurt my head... It's still too short, but I don't want to put more into the one chapter...

Ja!

Em


End file.
